User talk:Ellis99
I II III IV V VI ---- Speaking of the Images... I think will be great if you post some of the Chronicles images that I have uploaded in a top 10 list or something! Please tell me which of those images are your favorite? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 10:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) In my blog, of course and actually I'll call the section "Nectaria's Top 10 Chronicle Images". Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:40, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... That's a great idea, Ellis! Yes, I like that idea ^_^! Thanks for your reply :)! Nectaria (talk) 10:42, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I need you to list me your top 10 pics from Chronicles and hey presto, it done. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:44, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, I thought this blog will be about posting some Chronicles pics that you liked the most not about me posting my favorite Chronicles pics -_-. Nectaria (talk) 10:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I prefer to see what you like. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Please read my previous message again to understand better and sadly I wouldn't tell you about my favorite Chronicles pics. This blog should be about your top 10 favorite Chronicles pics and you're also the one who will create this blog not me! Nectaria (talk) 11:00, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to do my own pic so I won't do it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:03, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, *Facepalm* What's wrong with posting some of your favorite images by other users like mine, Energy's or Monfernape's -_-? Making a blog about posting some of your favorite anime pics isn't a bad idea -_-. Nectaria (talk) 11:10, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I'll ask X... Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ...OK! Nectaria (talk) 11:14, November 15, 2014 (UTC) You know, on a Wiki I edit as well we have news in which (sometimes) a good image is picked and we make our own captions. Then, a poll is made to decide which is the best caption. I am guessing it is a neat idea, considering there are many anime/manga scenes. Energy ''X'' 11:15, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh and yeah, all these images get approved and are uploaded on Tumblr. Energy ''X'' 11:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, the idea goes on about the images. 10 favorite ones could be good, but I'd prefer ideas when you can involve others to participate and make it more interesting. Energy ''X'' 11:26, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I will involve others later on. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Teams Don't have too much experience in that subject, so it might be best to cover it in the news first. Energy ''X'' 10:53, November 15, 2014 (UTC) A link of the current news blog has the teams. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ellis! Please tell which users remind you of a Pokémon character ( both Pokémon and Trainers!)? Here is some of my opinions on some users: *GamerTimeUS: Lucas! *Kyurem147: Kyurem (Because of his username :P.)! Nectaria (talk) 12:16, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Categories My apologies I also edit some dutch wikis Jantje132 (talk) 12:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Ellis... Please tell me why do you comment on the Requests for User Rights page instead of here? You should know that not all users and admins are smart here and you're the one who should understand the questions better not me. I'm currently upset with you for not understanding my questions. This is my latest message that I send to you, bye! Nectaria (talk) 14:50, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Marcel's Vigoroth Why you messing with my pic?!--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:08, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I made that one myself so it's not from Bulb.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply Not exactly. As you can see, Kyurem's image is much bigger than Bulb's. After all, you can't copy an image to make it bigger and retain its quality. Energy ''X'' 20:55, November 15, 2014 (UTC) As for soundtracks, it sounds like a good idea, but how will it work? Energy ''X'' 21:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) MegaLatios and MegaLatias images. Added. --SteveDerp 12:11, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ellis! I wonder if there are some Chronicles pictures that you don't like or you like all of them? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 12:19, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I like them all. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:24, November 16, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see! I'm going to upload pictures from Training Daze and Journey to the Starting Line! later! Thanks for answering me ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 12:29, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Why Why'd you put that on?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey US Sure! --GamerTimeUS (talk) 22:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Well, the redirects will either have to be deleted or changed to redirect to the main article. Energy ''X'' 09:48, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Blogs The featured blog module was the source of the layout errors on the right rail. Because of other commitments around Wikia, I don't have a lot of time to look at why it's throwing everything out of alignment. I'll help restore it late next week, but for the time being, it's simply easier to get rid of it. It's not at all a permanent removal. — CzechOut 11:16, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Monobook logo we at Wikia support Monobook on an "as is" basis only. I'm really under orders from my boss not to mess with Monobook in any significant way. So I won't be able to directly help you with a Monobook logo. However, the graphical elements of the wordmark are available to you at community:file:Pokemon Wordmark 12112014.psd. Provided you have Photoshop, you'll be able to use those elements to craft a Monobook logo. — CzechOut 11:58, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have Photoshop yet but I will do maybe next year. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:00, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :In that event, you might want to avail yourself of the services of the good people at w:c:monobook. They help people with their monoobok redesign needs. It's been a while since I've been there, though — they might require you to be an admin here before they'll take your request seriously. — CzechOut 12:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Idea Not sure what you're talking about, or why you're asking me to use a sandbox. — CzechOut 11:59, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Let me rephrase. I know what a sandbox is, but why are you telling me? My task here is to actually change the main page. That is, I'm in production now, not development. — CzechOut 12:11, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok It's ok Ellis, I'm just glad you got the idea.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:04, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Good Job No problem, glad to help the wiki with it. Lordranged7 (talk) 14:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Images Okay, so for the most part, my computer is fixed. I just need to find some time to work on those pictures, I'll try to get to them when I can. :Yes, yes, the sooner the better—I have a lot of homework to do, so that will get done before I do anything else. Reply Not certain if I should interfere, let them handle the situation. However, CzechOut has asked if you support my changes done via the bot. Energy ''X'' 20:17, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, I'll see what can be done with those two. Anyway, your changes are good and should be applied via the bot. Energy ''X'' 20:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:PokéPower Thanks for offering it but currently, I am not really interested nor do really have the time for it. I still need to continue with the DPA manga but just don't have the time to work on it right now due to school and work on other wikis. I might be applying for it in the future but not currently. Lordranged7 (talk) 21:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! --Lordranged7 (talk) 21:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hm, I can only guess they have their own business to take care of. Might want to ask Yoponot to give you access to Twitter, to be able to change when needed. As for the edit, we don't do this, for it is not quite the same and does not look the same. Energy ''X'' 21:44, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Font I'm sorry; I didn't understand your question. — CzechOut 22:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Kyogre Groundon Actually, I think the names should stay, for Archie and Maxie did control them. It is not something like Gemma's Jirachi, who just asked it for a wish. Energy ''X'' 09:50, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Can you please give me an example? Like which page I should go to for that example? Tama71999(talk) Reply Aye, good decision, wouldn't want YL to be mixed with (X)Y. Energy ''X'' 11:11, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I'll stop won't do anymore.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I like the way I named them. Please stop. I don't wanna fight.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) So can't I just rename tag the others it be much easier than this.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I like the way I load new named things. It's faster that way. I don't wanna change that.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ORAS Don't see any image containing that. If they do, I guess it is simpler and shorter to have without Pokémon at the beginning of the name. Energy ''X'' 12:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC)